Minnie Dragem
Bio This is Minnie Dragem, an Amblranan or "Wingless Dragon" (I should start putting the species names here again) who lives in Ruby Ranch just near the Minor Mountain at the base of the Magmolcano range. A headstrong and silent type who tends to be really easygoing, but is as difficult to move as a mountain itself. Despite how much she protects the mines, all the jewels combined is only an atom's worth of value compared to her heart, as Minnie's one of the most selfless Starmaninjians in the universe. Offering a home to anyone who visits and food and water without asking for a dime in return. The only case where she'll say no is if she thinks you're up to no good, and remember, she's as immobile as a mountain, so there's no fooling her. Minnie has a lot of backstory to her. For one, she's the elemental Master of Rock, so she's the one you want to visit if you wish to learn that element. Despite her hospitality, she seems to be very difficult to hold a conversation with because she tends to not speak much and almost never smiles, but always has a kind of stressed look on her face. This is because when she was about 16, she was digging in the caverns and exploring. She hit a bad rock and fell all the way to the bottom of a huge cave, but the rock managed to cave her in completely. Since it was only her and her sister, Mildra, around at the time, Mildra had no idea how to get help for her, so Mildra spent time traveling about to find anyone who could break her free. It took 2 years, but finally (to Mildra's surprise), Minnie managed to break out of the cave on her own, but Mildra noticed her older (by 5 years) sister was not quite the same. She was a lot quieter and tended to speak more with her body than she did her voice. Though Mildra knows Minnie always had a mother like heart and sense of responsibility, it seemed that being stuck in the cave made it as if that was all she knew. Doing work without a second thought and protecting those she cared about like a guardian statue. Lately, ever since Minnie had a divinely given daughter, Ruby, Minnie started to be more open and expressive. Mildra figured it was probably because she wanted a sense of someone to protect to fill the void of being completely alone for 2 years. Quite sad, but it's what made her known as one of the Strongest Starmaninjians in the universe, the elemental master of rock (she had PLENTY of practice, her life depended on it), and pride in the fact that she'd feed the mouth of even the most thankless person with food without a second guess, but you can bet your tail she knows when people deserve something, and when people have to "work for it." Personality Minnie is very indifferent and monotone personality wise. She's very serious and blunt in the things she says, but they're usually the words a mother would say to their child, so it's never anything insulting or rude. (e.g. regardless of what she thought of your artwork, she would say, "The only one who can improve your art is yourself. Don't let my opinion sway you either way or anyone put you down. Keep trying until you're happy as a clam, then keep going and see how far you can get."). She has a heart of gold and will willingly give anyone what they need to survive such as food or water or shelter, but she does want people to know that she's not the type to take advantage of. Anyone who starts to show signs of being lazy or clearly lying to get her to do work for them will shortly figure out what it feels like to lift a mountain...literally. Minnie wants anyone with a selfish heart to understand the phrase, "No pain, no gain." Though she'll never force anyone to do work they don't want to do, she stresses that she won't give them anything unless they need it or work for it. "You wanna learn to lift mountains like me? Good, then start with this pebble here. Lift that for a while, then lift this boulder, until soon, you can lift the mountain. Sure I can do it for you, but I'm already the elemental Master. You get out what you put into it, kid. So start pushin' yourself!" Power Minnie is the elemental Master of Rock. She can manipulate and generate any geological structure to her own will. She is a hardcore power type, having immense physical strength and defenses. Her weakness is that she's very slow when it comes to movement, but with the ability to summon mountains wildly and strike with them from various distances, she knows how to offset her weakness quite well. Relations Mother: Dialacia Diakoya Sister: Mildra Dratendra Sister: Crystal Crystoya Daughter: Ruby Dragem Gallery Minnie Dragem sketch.jpg Category:Starmaninjians Category:Starninjians Category:Elemental Masters Category:Rock Category:Amblranan Category:Dranan